Talk:Vinsmoke Judge
Name Everyone prefers Jajji to Judge? Jajji is not a word; it is Japanese pronunciation. --Klobis (talk) 05:29, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Then move it to Judge. 05:56, July 14, 2016 (UTC) We should keep Jajji. It stays consistant with San+ji and Yon+ji (and probably Ichi+ji and Ni+ji too). We should simply keep the spelling sounding like "Judge" in the Trivia. 07:51, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I think Jajji is a safer bet. 10:26, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ジャッジ does translate to "Judge" so I think his name should be Judge. I don't see a trend with the "-ji" in the Vinsmoke Family Meshack (talk) 10:51, July 14, 2016 (UTC) @Meshack: Because the ones who have the "-ji" name are guys (like AWC said). Everybody else: We have this same romanization issue with choosing between [[Talk:Charlotte Purin|''Purin'' and Pudding]] but with the awkward spelling in English, this one just favors "Judge". We could also go with "Judji" if we want to keep both the judge pun and consistency with the obvious Vinsmoke name pattern. 12:19, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I won't go into the culinary semantics of why we kept it Purin, but it wasn't a romanization issue completely. I would be tempted to keep it Jajji if his name were a number pun like Sanji and Yonji, but that does not seem to be the case. As Klobis said, Jajji isn't a word, it's a pronunciation of Judge; just like how Basukabiru isn't a word, but a pronunciation of the character Baskerville, whose name is also a real word. We shouldn't assume that the father's name follows the same pattern as his sons'. It should be Judge. 01:19, July 15, 2016 (UTC) What DancePowderer said Meshack (talk) 01:32, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Judge works for me. And as ever if it gets romanised we can change it back. 13:19, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I prefer Jajji or Judji. It keeps in the j pattern. 15:34, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Judge sounds phonetically awkward. We have no proof that the father's name is or isn't supposed to follow the naming theme of the male Vinsmokes. We should keep it as Jajji until the Viz translation on Monday or until an official romanization shows up. 17:20, July 15, 2016 (UTC) It is possible that the father's name is supposed to be "judge" and is supposed to follow the naming theme of the male Vinsmokes (he is the father, so one can let it slide that he is not a numbered offspring), though the pun would only work in Japanese ("Judji" being a halfway point).--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 20:01, July 18, 2016 (UTC) If you read the section, more prefer Judge over Jajji because Jajji isn't a word and Jajji is Judge. The others want Jajji because Sanji and Yonji have "-ji" Meshack (talk) 20:07, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I did read the section.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 20:24, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I lean more towards "Judge" over "Jajji", as it conveys his position of authority. The "#-ji/ju" theme could be specific to Sanji's generation, like how the Neptune family's theme of "-boshi/hoshi" is specific to Shirahoshi's. We could put in the trivia section how the literal romanization of his name somewhat follows the his kids' theme. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 20:45, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I didn't really have an opinion on this earlier but I think Judge is better. It's not like we use Rufi or Kyarotto, "-ji" suffix aside. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:19, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Just to clarify, in Japanese, his name perfectly follows the "ジ" pattern. Sanji サン'ジ', Yonji ヨン'ジ', Jajji/Judji/Judge ジャッ'ジ'. 21:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Jajji is better than Judge especially as shown by JOP. SeaTerror (talk) 21:42, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Well, Viz uses Judge rather than Jajji as I thought. How do we come to a consensus on which one to use? I prefer Judge Meshack (talk) 01:21, July 19, 2016 (UTC) It's pretty even, and given the compelling arguments for both sides we may have to poll. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:31, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Well one is translated by a white guy from America and the other is translated by an actual Japanese person. SeaTerror (talk) 01:53, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Judge still has the same ending as Sanji and Yonji in Japanese even if you use Judge over Jajji and Jajji is Judge. I'm okay with a poll as Kaido suggested Meshack (talk) 05:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) It's not like if we don't name the article "Judge", that certain interpretation would be lost. It would still be right there in the infobox as the official eng translation and also in the trivia. Until Oda confirms that the spelling actually is Judge, I think it's more important to keep the name spellings consistent as they clearly are in Japanese. 16:06, July 19, 2016 (UTC) On Purin's page (or Pudding) someone claimed that Oda doesn't use the English word for pudding so it should stay purin and that's okay. Well, Oda uses the English word Judge but some want to trust two unreliable fan translations. See the hypocrisy here? Meshack (talk) 17:42, July 19, 2016 (UTC) No he didn't. If he used the English word judge then we would be using it. SeaTerror (talk) 18:01, July 19, 2016 (UTC) So, this "ジャッジ"is not the use of the English word for judge? Meshack (talk) 18:42, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Ok to hell with this delaying, let's just poll it. : 19:14, July 19, 2016 (UTC) That's katakana, not English. SeaTerror (talk) 21:16, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Lol. I know that's katakana. I just worded my phrase incorrectly then Meshack (talk) 21:45, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Does... does ST think that Oda runs Mangastreams? 22:36, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Wat. SeaTerror (talk) 22:44, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Just so you know, Stephen of Viz didn't even consider the possibility of Jajji until after he translated it. But he decided Judge was still better since it made more sense to his intended audience. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:14, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Poll Discussion Poll is set up (thanks, Nova.) Voting will begin tomorrow unless there are any serious objections. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:19, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Is Judji out of the question? 22:53, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Forgot about that possibility, added it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:14, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Poll